


Special Inquiry

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, i can't spoil anything in here sorry, private photoshoot, sub!Reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Aoi is a photographer, known for taking photos that are considered aesthetically pleasing and beautiful. One day, he receives an inquiry from an unexpected client.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to cut this story in half, but from the way it was being written I had to.

“Hmm...” Aoi sat in front of his computer, editing the photos from his last trip to Rome. It was that time of the year where he had to arrange an online portfolio to attract more clients. He taps his cigarette against the ash tray, still deep in thought until an idea surfaced. Once he was finished, Aoi uploads the portfolio on his site, seemingly proud. “Finally.” He sighs in relief. “Time for bed.”

 

The next morning, it was time to check emails. A comedy show was airing on tv while Aoi was busy checking messages from clients. It had a few days since he came back from his vacation and he’s already getting dozens of commissions. In Aoi’s case, it was normal to receive this many. He loved his job despite the busy schedule and the kind of clients he’d receive. He appreciates the variety of character all his clients had.

 

For his public image, Aoi is well-known for his aesthetically pleasing photographs. It was a rocky start, but as he started to take photography seriously, he developed photos so eye-catching, so attracting! That was when his botanical urban collection that debuted several years ago. It attracted thousands of people overnight, he couldn’t be more thankful with such a large following.

 

A ping sound indicated that Aoi completed all the emails for the day and was ready to relax. When he thought he was done, another email popped up in his mailbox just minutes later. He glances over in annoyance as he was in the middle of making his breakfast. “Alright, who’s the wise guy sending me an email after I’ve went through the other shit?” Aoi grumbles when he shuffles over to the laptop. As he opens it, he reads it carefully:

 

_[9:17] Hello, Mr. Shiroyama, I was wondering if you do private photo shoots? If you do, I have a favor to ask. It’s for my supporters! I’ll be sure to give you your money’s worth._

 

Aoi was a bit confused from what he was reading. There was one thing he was familiar with and that’s private photo shoots. He’s done them several times before and many were for private weddings or baby showers.

 

_[9:19] A special request, huh? That’s going to cost extra. That includes the costumes and props._

_[9:23] I already got all that covered! So how about it?_

‘Straight to the point.’ Aoi thought.

_[9:24] You got yourself a deal! However, I’m booked for this month, but I’ll put you down for next month if you don’t mind?_

_[9:26] I understand you’re a busy man, so I wouldn’t mind._

 

The client agreed so confidently, Aoi was expecting to get his ear ripped off. He’s had clients like that in the past, and he didn’t appreciate the attitude. Once the date, time, and location has been set, the conversations went on for fifteen minutes. Mostly about the costumes and props that the client had in mind for the shoot. In which, Aoi was questioning to himself at the things that were being added. Yet, this client seemed bold, he was curious of what this particular photoshoot was for…

 

_[9:57] Thank you for the cooperation! The money has been transferred over to your account! I’ll see you next month! I’m looking forward to it!_

 

\--

 

Aoi was staring at the big lump sum of cash that was sent to his bank account. And this was just the first installment.

 

“I’ve never seen anyone with this much money. Even willing to pay for that much just for a private photo shoot...” he mumbles to himself. “It must be someone famous, but... for a private session such as this? It seems risky if they’re known to the public....”

 

Aoi was thinking of the possibilities. What if it’s a risky one? No, no one wouldn’t make such a request…would they? From the list of costumes and props he was given, it sounded more for—

 

While he was busy pondering, the smoke detector went off. “Shit! I burned my eggs!”

 

—

 

For the past month, Aoi’s schedule was hectic. Left and right, a few clients would complain about the littlest things when it came to their photo shoot. Some had to cancel due to medical reasons and scheduling conflicts, which he understands. Aside that, his camera got damaged well beyond repair, so he had to buy a new one. Even his editing programs started to glitch and had to re-edit over 100 photos before they reached its deadlines. Everything wasn’t going as he’d hoped for.

 

“Oiii!” Aoi shouts as he finally finishes the last of the photos. He laid an arm over his tired eyes for a moment to enjoy the serene, sweet silence. Aoi glances over at the time and realized it was almost 23:00.

 

He can’t miss it again.

 

“Fuck, I hope I didn’t miss it!” He mumbles to himself, typing and clicking as fast as he could. Once he was signed in, the chatroom was loaded with seven hundred visitors. Chat was loaded with messages like:

 

_“WHERE ARE YOU?!”_

_“Eh!? Did I miss it?!”_

 

Aoi seemed a little panicked until the video appeared on his screen.

 

“Sorry for the delay, everyone.” A voice came from the video camera, “I had some technical troubles.”

 

Aoi sighed in relief and smirked to himself. “Perfect timing.”

 

“We’re all here, aren’t we? Let’s get started! I’ll be opening a few gifts from you guys…” There was a rummage sound of a box opening along with bubble wrap. “So, I got this from a fan…named Bun-chan. It’s supposedly a dragon dildo and…this looks amazing! I might use it tonight!”

 

“Please do!” Aoi types along with others. He could tell the person was glancing at the chat.

 

“Everyone’s eager tonight!” The person chuckled. “Let me open a couple more, guys!”

 

Aoi was too anxious to see the man use it already. He had discovered this cam boy going by the name Reita, a couple years ago and had been an avid fan since. As Reita opens the last gift, Aoi heard wheezing and looked to see a rubber chicken with cuffs on its feet. “Um…why is there cuffs on the feet?!” Reita laughs.

 

“Sorry sorry! We’re not here to laugh at this chicken, even if that’s the point…” he sets the other gifts aside to grab the dildo he opened earlier, along with lube. Reita adjusts his body harness before he made sure he had everything ready. “Now, that the gifts are out of the way, let’s get to the real reason why you’re all here tonight.”

 

Aoi bites his lip as he focuses his attention to Reita. He needed this after the hell he went through for an entire month.

 

\--

 

“Ah..mm…”

 

“Fuck…” Aoi hissed as he strokes himself, watching the other ride that dragon dildo. He imagined that dildo as his cock instead, closing his eyes to picture himself fucking that ass and wonders how tight he would be. “Reita…”

 

“Oh my god..!” Reita moans followed by a gasp. “I’m close! You like that tight ass, don’t you?”

 

“You’re fucking damn right, I do.” Aoi growls, picking up the pace to match the man’s rhythm. Reita slams his ass down on the dildo, moaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm. Aoi came soon after, panting heavily against his chair. His half-lidded eyes watched the other slowly pull himself off the dildo and sat beside it. Those long fingers spread the ass cheek to give his viewers a good look at how the sex toy gaped his puckered hole. It even made Aoi deliberately lick his lips.

 

“That toy….is amazing.” Reita smiles. “Thank you Bun-chan for the gift. And thank you everyone for accompanying me for this evening’s session. Before we say goodnight, I have a special surprise for you all and I can’t wait to showcase it to you! Alright, that’s it for tonight! Goodnight, everyone!”

 

“Goodnight, Reita.” Aoi smiles to himself once the webcam switched offline.

 

\--

 

The day has finally arrived! It was the day Aoi had to do a private photo session. They were to meet at a private studio just out of town. Aoi questioned the location, but his client stated that it was in a safe area. When he got there, several of the staff were preparing the set. There was a vintage car at the center while another was parked on the side. Costumes were right by the dressing room, and what Aoi was seeing were a couple dresses and heels. Not the kind of dresses he’d expect.  

 

He remembered that the client gave a brief list of the costumes and props for the shoot, but they weren’t specific. He wondered what it’s for and he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Was it for a magazine? A convention? Once Aoi had all his equipment set up, one of the staff members approached him. “Mr. Shiroyama, your client has arrived.”

 

“Ah, thank you.” Aoi bows. “Mind if you bring them hear please?”

 

The woman obliged and headed over to a couple of men who were over by the set.  As they were being escorted to meet with him, Aoi was busy adjusting his camera when—

 

“Mr. Shiroyama, right?”

 

Wait a minute.

 

‘That voice sounds awfully familiar…’ Aoi thought to himself. Slowly, he turns around to see a man about his height. His hair was silver with a fringe covering half of his face. He had a dusk mask on and sported the usual t-shirt and jeans, with a leather jacket and boots.

 

This is his client?

 

“I’m Suzuki, Akira. A pleasure to finally meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi finds out that his client is none other than Suzuki, Akira. The camboy that goes by the name, Reita. How will Aoi handle the photo session?

Aoi was just standing there, staring at Akira. ‘This is the same person, right?’ He thought to himself, bewildered at what fate brought to him. Akira was looking back at him for a moment until he spoke.

 

“Um, Mr. Shiroyama? Are you feeling alright?”

 

Aoi shook his head slightly when he heard the other man’s worrying questions. “Um, sorry! Very happy to see you, Akira. You just…reminded me of someone…” That was a lie.

 

Akira blinked. “I do?”

 

“Ahem!” The sound coming from beside him, interrupted the two of them. It was a short man wearing all black with mid-heeled boots. He had tattoos on his arms and nails painted so stylishly, hair blond and a bit wavy.

 

“Ah, sorry.” Akira grins, “Mr. Shiroyama, this is my manager, Takanori.”

 

“Please, call me Ruki.” He bows his head slightly as Aoi returned the gesture.

 

“He’s also my makeup artist.” Akira adds.

 

“Also, please forgive him for not being so specific with his inquiry.” Ruki takes a quick glance at Akira, whom was looking rather offended. “But this man right here is a camboy model. He’s supposed to surprise his fans with these new photos in the next two weeks or so.”

 

‘So that’s what the surprise is…,’ Aoi thought, he felt anticipated when he gets to work on the photos that he gets to view firsthand. At the same time, he felt disappointed for getting spoiled by something he shouldn’t see yet. “I see. Surely, that since this is for your supporters, I would advise to have my name not present to avoid any tarnish to my public image.”

 

Ruki raises a brow. “Would that be wise? I’m sure that if you’re credited, you’ll be attracting more clients.”

 

As much as Aoi wanted to attract more people through these new photographs, he wouldn’t want to photograph any other model or porn star besides Reita. To him, Reita was more fascinating!

 

“If that’s what he wants, then let’s respect his decision.” Akira chimes in. “I feel that something like this wouldn’t fit his public image.”

 

“Alright.” Ruki replies with a shrug before changing the subject. “Come Rei-chan, it’s time for your makeup.”

 

\--

 

“The lighting’s too bright, lower it a bit please.” Aoi instructs one of the staff members. “Alright, good.”

 

It had been at least an hour since Akira went off to do his makeup, Aoi had been busy making sure everything was working. He had been keeping his mind occupied, he didn’t realize Ruki was behind. “Mr. Shiroyama, we’re ready to go!”

 

“Alright, have him get into posi--,” as soon as he turns around, Aoi lost his train of thought. What he’s seeing, was in the flesh, right before him. It was Reita, wearing a two-piece black fitted dress and heels. The top had thin straps crossing over his chest and back. The skirt was short and clad with garters stockings, revealing most of his thighs. His hair was styled, eyes lined with kohl and smoked out. The vibrant circle lenses bring out color in his eyes and stand out. And most importantly, that noseband to conceal his real identity. Aoi wanted to drop dead at how alluring he looked, but this is business. He can’t afford to lose his composure now.

 

Clearing his throat, he ushers Reita over by the set. “Excellent! Now, let’s get this photo shoot underway!”

 

\--

 

Music plays in the background as Reita poses for the shots. There were instances where Aoi had to adjust his posing or make some suggestions. At one point, he had the camboy lay on the hood of the car to finish the first set of photos.

 

“Lean up on your elbows.” Aoi instructs. “Good. That’s perfect!” Perfect indeed, he couldn’t get enough of him! Especially, when he had a good view of Reita’s shapely body. How could someone like him look so good in such an outfit? As Aoi was busy taking the photos, Reita licked his finger and then smirked. The sudden gesture nearly caught the old man off guard. Aoi bit his lip and mumbles, “Such a tease…”

 

~

 

“Alright everyone, time to prepare for the next set!”

 

While staff were making the transition to switch cars, Aoi was reviewing the photos with Reita. He just…couldn’t stop looking at them. They were all enticing, but he knew that Reita was only going to choose a few. “These pictures look amazing…” he mumbles.

 

“You were really into it.” Aoi nods.

 

Reita chuckled at the compliment, blushing a bit. “I only did what I was told.”

 

“You did…except when you licked your finger. I didn’t tell you to do that.”

 

“Oh, I did?” Reita grins at him, looking at the other almost innocently. “I should get ready for the next shoot. I’ll be right back!” He hurries back into the dressing room to get into the next outfit.

 

\--

 

 Aoi had no idea what that was all about. Did Reita really tease him like that?

 

‘No, that’s stupid! I’m sure it’s for all his fans!’ He shook his head to erase the possibility from his mind. ‘God, he really knows how to push my buttons though.’

 

Ruki was staring at him, smoking his cigarette. “Oi!” He snaps to catch Aoi’s attention. The old man was just there squatting. “You’re moping. Are you regretting doing this photo shoot?”

 

Aoi stood up and stared back at him. “Regret? No, it’s nothing like that. It’s….just some personal stuff is all.”

 

The blond stared at him for a few moments with a raised brow. He then shrugs and puffs out a cloud of smoke. “If you say so…” Ruki waves it off as he takes another huff of his cancer stick. He glances over at the dressing room and thought, ‘it was his idea.’

 

\--

 

The next photo session was underway, and things couldn’t get any more difficult for Aoi to maintain his composure. Reita had arrived back in a white dress with a red belt around the waist. It revealed more of his chest, and the straps were thin and loose, there could be a nip slip. He had sheer stockings attached to the white garters and matching high heels. What’s even worse is that the moment when Aoi tells Reita to be creative with his poses, Reita’s eyes beamed.

 

‘I made the biggest mistake in my life…’ Aoi thought to himself while he took the photos. Biggest mistake as in his pants started to feel tighter. Reita was leaning over against the spare tire, glancing back with a cocky look. The skirt was so short, he made sure his ass was exposed enough to reveal the small panties he wore. Aoi could see that it was constricting his nuts. He wanted to tear those off so bad just to see them hang low. Or even better—

 

With every enticing pose, Aoi’s sanity slowly strips away. It finally comes to an end when Reita made the final call. Aoi’s hands were shaking and sweating when he was relieved that the session was finally over. He wanted to go home and fix his problem before he explodes! While he and the staff were packing everything up, Reita approaches him. “Mr. Shiroyama, thank you for today.” He bows. “I can’t wait to see the final result of these photos!”

 

“Ah, no problem.” Aoi returns the bow. “I’m sure you’ll love them once they’re sent over to you for approval.”

 

Reita was biting his lip, looking back at Ruki, whom gave him a hurry gesture. “Uh, Mr. Shiroyama—”

 

“Call me Yuu.” Aoi abrupt. “No need to be formal.”

 

“Okay, Yuu. There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

 

Aoi raised a brow, perplexed at what the other wanted to talk about. “Um, sure, but let’s talk once everyone has gone home. I have the responsibility to lock up for tonight.”

 

\--

 

One by one, everyone had completed their assigned duties. Aoi was informed that a semi-truck was supposed to arrive the next day to pick up the cars. He made sure everything was shutdown before locking up the studio for the night. The parking lot was nearly empty except for his own car, but he couldn’t leave yet. Aoi packs his equipment in his car before heading back to the studio’s garage. Over by one of the vintage cars, was a familiar figure. He approaches it to see Reita in that dress again.  

 

‘How come he didn’t change?’ Aoi thought. Reita looked up and pushes him off the side of the car.

 

“Ah, you’re here.”

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Aoi chuckles a bit before leaning against the hood. He seemed a bit more relaxed, even though he just met his favorite camboy tonight.

 

“If you’re wondering where Ruki is, he went home already. I told him I was staying behind.”

 

“What? Why?” Aoi still had no idea what was going on, but Reita knew the answer. Especially, Ruki. Reita stared at the old man for a moment before looking away. He rubs the back of his neck as he thought about what to say.

 

“You see, I’ve been a fan of your works for a while.” He admits. “It was after your botanical urban collection debuted. I’ve kept up with your social media updates, watched the videos you’d post, listen to your radio broadcasts. When I first saw your face, you were the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen. Your voice sounded so….” Reita trails off a bit before continuing. “I didn’t know why, but I felt so aroused by it. I started to imagine you doing things to me. Whenever I get on webcam, I just imagine that you’re watching me.”

 

“Over the years, I’ve been afraid to email you because of what you create for a living. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like it, but then Ruki was telling me that it wouldn’t hurt to try. Until last month, when I finally sent an inquiry, there was a reason why I wanted to make it private.”

 

Aoi was stunned at what he was hearing. The camboy, he admired for the last few years, is a fan of him! So that’s why Reita sent that email, to finally meet him in person. Aoi fiddled with his fingers as he chuckled a bit. “Funny story, I’ve been a fan of you for the last few years.”

 

Reita’s eyes widened, now he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t say anything earlier. I didn’t want to seem like another fan.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be a fan of mine.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be either.”

 

The two share a laugh until Reita stopped. “Hey, Yuu? Now, that the photoshoot is over…”

 

He moves closer to the other, making Aoi look at him. “It’s my turn.”

 

Aoi knew right away what he meant, and he wasn’t about to step down. “Your turn?” He leans a little closer. “Is that why you haven’t changed? How naughty of you, Akira.”

 

Reita grins in return. “You know you love it. Don’t act like you wouldn’t jack off to those photos. I’m giving you something nice.” He slowly lifts the skirt of the dress to reveal the lace garters and panties, making Aoi groan.

 

“You little slut.”

 

“You know it.” Reita’s hand snaked over the bulge of Aoi’s pants, making him hiss and buck his hips. While he fumbled with the ministrations, Reita hums, “I wonder how big this cock is…”

 

Aoi lets him explore his body, feeling the hand make its way under his boxers once the jeans came loose. He moans softly at the touch when his boxers shoved downwards to reveal his cock. Reita gasps at the sight, he was right. Aoi was big! He sank to his knees in an instant to lick up the length with a hum. Aoi hisses once more before he grabbed a fistful of hair. “Fuck! Looks like someone couldn’t wait, huh?”

 

Reita continues his caresses and strokes. Every now and then, he would take that cock into his mouth just to tease him. His other hand massaging the balls to drive Aoi crazy.

 

“Take the whole thing in your mouth, baby.” Aoi demands, receiving a moan in response. Reita did what he told and begins sucking his cock. “Look at you. Sucking my cock like the whore you are.” He holds the other’s head still for a moment when the tip of his cock hit the back of Reita’s throat. Once he released his grip, Reita bobs his head up and down. His hands held Aoi’s hips firmly to balance himself as the other moaned.

 

He pulls away with a popping noise and a smile as he pants. “I love this cock. I can’t get enough of it!”

 

“Is that so?” Aoi smirks. “Be a good boy and I’ll give it to ya.”

 

“I’m a good boy, Yuu!”

 

“Are you? Get up and bend over the car right now.”

 

Reita whimpers. He was turned on. “Yes, sir.” Getting up, he did what he was told. His legs spread apart enough to give Aoi control. The old man gets on his knees while running his hands over Reita’s legs.

 

“You were such a tease, Akira. Dressing up like this? Tsk tsk. I’m going to have to punish you for that.” With one hand, he rips the panties off, making Reita gasp. He gropes and spread the ass cheeks before leaning in to lick the puckered hole. Reita’s body tensed at the sensation and mewled as a signal for more. Aoi licks again and again, and eventually dips his tongue deep inside the small ass.

 

“Ah! Yuu!” He moans. Aoi lapped his inner walls and gave loud wet noises. “More! Put your tongue in my ass!” He whines as Aoi smirks, continuing to eat Reita’s ass before stopping, making him whimper desperately. The elder pulls him up and turns him around to face him.

 

“Get on top of the car for me.” Aoi purrs. Reita pushes himself up on the car before he was brought closer to him. He glances down and bit his lip when he saw that cock so close to his entrance. He had been waiting for how many years to feel that cock inside of him. Aoi held his hips firmly while lining his cock to that tight hole, pushing slowly, inch by aching inch as the two moaned in unison.

 

“My god, Yuu…!” Reita gasps as he threw his head back. “You’re so big!”

 

Aoi smirked at the compliment, his ridged cock completely sheathed. Then, moving slowly, he grits his teeth. “You’re so tight.” He growls, soon picking up the pace. Reita’s mouth gaped in open moans and gasps, his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the immense pleasure. He had never felt like this before. With all the men he had sex with in porn, Aoi happens to fit so perfectly into him.

 

“Yuu! What—are you doing to me?!” He whimpers, back arching off the hood of the car as Aoi continues to pound into him. He could’ve sworn his voice pitched a bit higher in tone when the elder hit his prostate. Aoi hears it too, adjusting their positions at the right angle to hit it again and again, repeatedly. Their bodies were lined with sweat and their hair matted against their faces.

 

“Are you close, baby?”

 

Reita nods, the pleasure was so overwhelming, tears formed in his eyes. His balls tightened and after a few more thrusts, white strips of cum stained the skirt of the dress and his face. While Aoi was still reaching his climax, Reita sits up and wraps his arms around his shoulders rather weakly. He nibbles on his earlobe and pants weakly, “give me your cum. Give it to me.”

 

Just then, Aoi cums deep inside that tight hole, filling him as he rode out his orgasm. They stayed there for a moment before they gazed up at each other. Reita gently cupped his cheek, smiling until they shared a long, loving kiss.

 

“You’re such a tease….” Aoi mumbles against his lips. “You know that?”

 

Reita chuckles. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! Thank you for reading! I wish I added more to the end, but I wanted to post this already lol (and I couldn't think of a good ending sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! So, how 'bout that cam boy? And sorry no Ruki, he appears in the next chapter.


End file.
